


The Things I Do (To Keep You Safe)

by Duffy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike accidentally gets drugged and somehow ends up in Harvey's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do (To Keep You Safe)

**Author's Note:**

> Written under sleep deprivation and betaed under equal circumstances. Thanks to christinaxlr8 for that and also coming up with the title because my brain was already asleep. Hope there aren't any mistakes left. If so, blame it on me not being a native English speaker. Or on my beta.

He had hardly opened the door and Mike was already inside, hasting down the corridor and pacing around in the kitchen area like a disturbed animal. 

Harvey followed him, not knowing what was going on. "Mike? Care to explain?" Mike's forehead was glistening, he saw a light shimmer of sweat. He looked sick. Asking if he was alright would be stupid. 

Mike didn't stop pacing in front of the kitchen counter. 

"I...I don't know. Something...something happened." He pulled the sleeve of his hoodie over his left hand and tried to wipe the sweat away.

"There was this club where I went to. And then...everything feels like fire inside me. God, Harvey, what is happening with me?" His hands were shaking. He looked at them like he had seen a ghost. 

"What happened?" Harvey asked again. "Did you take any drugs?"

Mike's breath was rustling in his chest. "I don't know. I...yes, I...I think I...I got drugged."

He tried to steady himself on the counter but his hand slipped and he tumbled to the floor. Harvey suddenly rushed forward and tried to catch Mike before he could hit the ground.  

Mike blinked a couple of times. "I didn't know...didn't know where to go. I'm sorry, Harvey." Mike mumbled before he seemed to pass out. His eyes fluttered shut when he collapsed into Harvey's arms. 

Harvey lightly slapped his cheek. "Mike, c’mon, wake up!" All he got was a pained moan when Mike's legs completely caved in and he couldn't hold himself up any longer. 

"Hey, Mike, hey!"

Harvey steadied Mike's limb body against himself before he could hit the counter top. Mike's head rested awkwardly against his should. Harvey cursed inside his head. It was around two in the morning and he had his nearly completely unconscious associate in his arms. 

He sighed. 

He slung one of Mike's arms around his shoulders and held him on his hip. Mike's head lolled to the side. His forehead was hot against Harvey's neck. 

He guided Mike along the floor and into the guest room where he tried to gently set him down on the bed but Mike fell backwards and rolled to the side.  Harvey lifted up his legs so he could lie properly. 

Mike's eyes fluttered open when he slightly got his conscious back. "Harvey?" His voice was slurry and his eyes red and glassy. 

"Yes, it's me. Stay there. I'll be right back." Mike just stared at him, not quite processing what Harvey just said. A few minutes later Harvey appeared back by his side, a wet cold cloth in his hand. He sat down on the bed and gently pushed Mike on the shoulder so he would roll over on his back and not bury his head in the pillow anymore. Mike moaned, his eyes were closed again. When he felt the cloth against his forehead, he finally felt like his head wouldn't explode any second. He sighed. 

"I'll call a doctor," Harvey said and wanted to stand up to get his phone but a hot hand around his wrist held him back. He turned around when Mike didn't let go of him. 

"No," Mike said weakly. "I'll be fine. Just..." His expression suddenly went blank. 

"Mike?" Harvey took the cloth away from his head. "What's...?”

"I have to...throw up," Mike interrupted him. He tried to sit up but failed miserably. Harvey reached for the bin in the corner and thrusted it in Mike's face when he hung head out of the bed. Harvey sat down next to him, handed him the cloth again and pushed the bin away when Mike was done. He looked like he was about to die when he weakly lifted up his head and looked at Harvey. All the previous energy was completely gone.

"Sorry." he mumbled and let his head and an arm fall onto Harvey's lap. The other arm hung down to the floor. For a second, Harvey didn't know what to do before he rested one hand on Mike's back and took the cloth with the other. 

"Feeling better?" he asked and wiped the cloth that slowly got warmer over Mike's sweaty face. Mike nodded. "A bit."

Whatever he had drunk was out of his stomach but still in his blood. But at least the burning feeling inside of him was gone. 

Harvey reached for the glass of water on the night stand which he had brought earlier along with the cloth. "Here, drink."

"No, I can't." Mike's voice was quiet and weak but Harvey tried again. "You have to, you will feel better then." He held the glass to Mike's lips when he lifted up his head before he let himself fall back onto his boss' legs. 

"You're not wearing a suit," he mumbled randomly and rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric of the sweat pants. "What did you expect, Mike? It's in the middle of the night and you rang me out of my bed. I don't sleep in my suits."

"Hmm, I wouldn't have been surprised if you did." Mike's words were hardly understandable. "Like it, though." he added and looked up at Harvey's face, his eyelids only half open. 

Harvey didn't quite know what to do. His hand rested still on Mike's back. He noticed his clothes were a bit clammy, Mike's hoodie was way too warm for him right now. 

"Can you get up?" he asked quietly.  
"No. Your legs are comfy." Mike mumbled. Things in his head were slightly spinning around. He could definitely feel that something was messing with his brain.  
"You have to get out of your hoodie, it's too warm for you."

Harvey pushed him up but Mike's head still hung down. "C'mon, don't pass out again. Arms up!" Mike did as told but it cost him a lot of energy. The fabric brushed his sweaty face when Harvey pulled it over his head and left him in a T-Shirt. He let himself fall forward against Harvey's chest again. A slightly surprised expression appeared on his face when he suddenly felt Mike against him. He was feverishly hot but slowly seemed to cool down now that he was in a T-shirt, just like him. 

"You should stay the night until you feel better. You can sleep here." He could feel Mike shift lightly so his head rested more comfortable against his chest. He tentatively put his hand back on Mike's back. "Hmmm, 's nice, Harv-." His voice got sleepier now and he didn't even finish his name. 

"Time to sleep. Lay down."

Harvey entangled himself from Mike who had wrapped his arms around him. "Don't." Mike protested when Harvey helped him to lay down again. Mike could feel his shoes getting pulled off and a duvet spread out above him. His eyes were burning but he managed to open them once more to look at Harvey who was about to turn off the little light next to the bed. 

"If you feel worse, just shout for me. I'm in the room across the..."  
"Can you stay?"

Harvey stopped mid-movement and looked down at Mike. His hair was tousled but he wasn't that sweaty anymore. 

"Stay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."

He had answered without even thinking about it any longer. Mike weakly pushed the duvet slightly aside so Harvey could sit down. He reached for the light switch and after he had turned off the light he slipped his legs under the duvet and laid down next to Mike. 

Mike rolled closer to him, he could feel his body heat and his breath against his skin. He pulled the duvet up again above them both. He could feel Mike's arm sneaking around him under the duvet again. 

"Just don't throw up on me, okay?"

The only reply he got was Mike's light snoring against his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know. Kudos and/or comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
